Conventional compositions for protecting the oesogastroduodenal mucous membrane are in many different forms. These compositions can, for example, be in the form of suspensions, as granulates, as tablets, or powders. However, despite these various forms, the result sought is not reached, since the purely physical phase is not always obtained and the dispersion of the active ingredient is not good, so that there is not a good lining of the mucous membrane.
Moreover, the various antacids used and the associations therewith do not reasonably cover the various pH ranges which are likely to appear in a patient.
Another disadvantage of conventional antacid compositions is that the pH of the stomach is raised to a level where acid rebound occurs, i.e., the pH of the stomach is raised to a point where the body produces additional acid to lower the pH to a normal level. Prolonged use of such antacids therefore can cause much damage to the oesogastroduodenal mucous membrane because of the additional acid production.